


Dewdrops at Dawn

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Patchwork Hearts [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, and when i say tiny i mean she's 4'7", as i talk about azem and emet-selch both, bless her heart she tries her best, she's very tiny and anxious, there's 5.3 shit in here, this is mostly just altun's own guilt and anxiety about things she can't much change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: In the sun of the morning after, Altun circles her own thoughts while admiring the lingerie Reina had been wearing the night before.
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Patchwork Hearts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dewdrops at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So, while both me and my partner are chill with the Azem/Emet-Selch stuff, i tend to ponder on it a lot because for one, my WoL is a lesbian and so thinking about her soul in a past life with a man as canon, while doesn't bother me, i do kinda tend to stay away from it. And it's not cause i dislike Azem/Emet-Selch at all, i'm actually really fond of it. i think i feel like it would fit my viera WoL more as she's actively a chaotic disaster pansexual. i think more so what it is for me is that i don't feel like it fits altun i guess as i can't picture her in any life as anything other than a lesbian. and maybe that's part of myself showing through her too since i'm also a lesbian.

Altun sat up, squinting as the morning light shone through the window of her’s and Reina’s apartment. The light was warm, gentle against her skin. She glanced down at Reina, who was still curled underneath Altun’s blanket. Her eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on the lingerie that Reina had been wearing the night before, slung neatly over the edge of the chair. She smiled fondly. Though she had dozed off for sometime, they ended up tangled up in each other’s embraces again. Altun moved slightly, wincing a little as she remembered the rather impressive bite mark Reina had left on her ribs. She had really gone for it. She had some scratches along her shoulders and hips from Reina’s nails clawing at her skin. She couldn’t help but smile. Even though they were like small trophies for Reina, proof of her handy work and the sounds she could draw from Altun, even Altun was quite fond of the marks. She was fond of the colour of the bruising in the light of the morning after. The faint red from Reina’s nails, the small little patches of dried blood from where nails had broken skin.

The two of them had found some simple undergarments to sleep in, however both chose to sleep shirtless. Altun moved as carefully as she could, as to not wake Reina. It was somewhat chilly, and thus Altun made to grab one of Reina’s warm sweaters to slide on. It was quite soft, and Reina always laughed at how often Altun would steal it. Sliding it on over her head, she pulled the collar up over her nose. She could smell the scent of Reina’s perfume on the fabric. She loved that it smelled like her. It was comforting. Altun glanced back over at Reina, who was still sleeping soundly. She padded across the room to the edge of the bed, reaching down to brush a few stray strands of hair from Reina’s face.

Her eyes scanned the room again, coming to rest once more on the fabric that had clothed Reina’s body the night before. Though, once she had awoke after she dozed off, she wasn’t hesitant at all to pull it off Reina so she could touch every inch of her body better. Reina got her back though with the bite on her ribs. She deserved it for all of her teasing she did, for all the light touches, just enough to cause reaction. Oh yes, Reina got her back for every light kiss Altun trailed across her chest, down her stomach, across her hips, and down to her inner thighs. Altun’s fingers haphazardly trailed to where the mark lie beneath of fabric of the sweater. She really adored the marks Reina left on her skin too much for words.

Altun glanced to the fabric yet again, this time walking over to get a better look at it. She had only half paid attention to it’s details as she tore it off of Reina’s body the night before. It looked as good on Reina as it did on the floor while she had her mouth all over every inch of Reina’s body. Altun ran her fingers across the fabric, over the pattered flower designs. The red lilies. She should have known. Altun loved lilies. She paused a moment, realizing lilies weren’t the only thing patterned into the fabric. Her brow furrowed and her face fell somewhat, as an almost sad expression crossed her face. There were roses. Roses that almost looked like Azeyma’s rose. Like another name with an ‘A’.

Azem.

She felt guilty sometimes. That Emet-Selch had loved Azem so dearly, and yet to see her soul in Reina’s body. And then Reina, dearest Reina, who was so deeply in love with Altun. She felt guilty for taking Azem away from him. Even though Reina was Reina now, despite her having Azem’s soul as part of her. Altun’s fingers continued to trace the roses petals. She had no reason to feel guilty. It wasn’t her fault. Yet, she wondered if Emet-Selch could be angry at her for stealing Azem from him. She retracted her hand, feeling the guilt. Altun was shaken from her thoughts by a sleepy voice behind her suddenly. She turned to see Reina staring at her, one eye open. Well, half open at the very least. She slowly made her way over to the edge of the bed, where she knelt down.

Reina had both eyes open now, and a smile on her face. Altun leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Reina’s forehead. Reina let out a small hum, retracting her arm from under the warmth of the blanket to run her fingers through Altun’s hair. It had grown out somewhat again, she had chosen to braid a tiny section. She even sewed a tiny bow for it. Reina couldn’t help how cute it looked on her. She twirled the ends of the strands of her hair between her fingers. After a few moments, she realized Altun had curled herself up in Reina’s sweater again. Reina’s hand slid down the back of Altun’s neck, pulling her down into kiss. She propped herself up on her elbow now, lips moving slowly against Altun’s. She could feel Altun humming rather happily against her lips. They drew apart after a few moments. Altun’s thoughts were still stirring with slight guilt, though she pushed it to the back of her mind as far as she could, trying to focus on Reina’s touch against her skin.

She smiled fondly at Reina, before taking her hand off her neck, pressing kisses to her knuckles. She then crawled back into bed next to her, slipping back underneath the covers. She didn’t speak, but simply nuzzled her way into Reina’s arms. Reina was confused for a moment, yet wrapped her arms around Altun. Quietly, Altun pressed her face into Reina’s shoulder. She was sad about Azem. Being the Warrior of Light had burdened them both in their own ways, though Reina was never one to talk of her own struggles. Although, Altun knew the reveal of the nature of her soul was not easy on Reina either. Neither really had reasons to feel guilty. Reina was Reina right? Altun couldn’t imagine Azem would be angry, she probably understood if anything. Then why did she feel so sad?

“Altun?” Reina’s calming voice drew her from her thoughts again, and she removed her face from the safety of Reina’s shoulder, glancing up at her. “Everything alright?” Her voice held some concern, though not heavy. Altun smiled at Reina before placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I’m alright. I’m just happy to be with you.” Altun said. It wasn’t the complete truth, as her thoughts were plaguing her, but she wasn’t completely lying either. She was happy to be with Reina. She couldn’t change what happened with Azem and Emet-Selch. Reina was Reina however. Reina was the woman she loved more than anything else. She was solid and real. She got to lay in her arms every night when they went to sleep. She got to wake to her face every morning, no matter how gloomy the day seemed. She was able to hold her hand, show her off to all her friends, talk about how much Reina meant to her. The roses on the fabric were good for memories, reminders of things lost, people whom could never return. She couldn’t bring Azem back. And Reina was making good to honour Emet-Selch’s wishes to remember. There was no use punishing her thoughts of what could or should be. She was Altun. And Reina was Reina. They loved each other. Even if it twinged her with guilt sometimes, she had to come to realize at some point, that it was okay. It was okay for her to love Reina even though she was reincarnated from Azem.

“Are you sure?” Reina asked, eyebrow raised. She was drawn from her thoughts again. Altun laughed a little, as she laid her hand against Reina’s face, thumb dusting across the bones of her cheek. Reina’s eyes fluttered closed at the motion, her hand finding Altun’s, her own thumb rubbing back and forth against the back of Altun’s hand.

“I’m alright, I promise.” she kissed Reina’s forehead again. “Good morning, dearest.” Reina let out a small laugh, leaning her forehead against Altun’s.

“Always a good morning with you.” came Reina’s reply. Altun’s face flushed somewhat, which earned her a laugh from Reina. The guilt would fade in time, and she would be able to love Reina without feeling like she stole or hurt Azem and Emet-Selch in the process. She was sure that Azem, of all people, would want her to love Reina.

Love her the way she had loved Emet-Selch all those years ago.


End file.
